Dares
by Kaitsumi
Summary: Yuffie can't turn dares down, so what will she do when Reno dares her to do something she'd rather not do at all in exchange for materia? [Yuffentine] [One-shot]


**_I wrote this fic when I was around thirteen (I'm currently 18) , and had it in my drawer stuffed away. And I looked back at it and thought. "Why not?" So I re-wrote it and added more details and prolonged the story._**

_**I hope that you guys like it! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer- Square Enix owns all Final fantasy VII characters and places**_

_**xxxx**_

**Dares**

I looked up to meet the wine eyes of a very mad Tifa. A small apologetic smile crept to my lips as Barret and Cid's laugher suddenly boomed through the bar, probably breaking a few glasses as this happened.

_Not like they can break more than the ones I broke. _I thought while still trying to give Tifa my best puppy dog eyes.

"It was an accident, Tiffy." I said in a small voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a stern look.

"It was not an accident and you know it, Yuffie." She warned, her voice silencing the two morons for a while before they continued to slam their hands against the counter trying to hold their laugher.

Of course it hadn't been an accident, but it hadn't been _my_ fault either. I couldn't turn dares down! It was impossible, I loved proving people wrong, showing them I wasn't afraid of _anything. _Though this time it hadn't happened when Cid dared me to balance two wine cups on my head while balancing a lemon on my nose and a salt and pepper shakers in the back of both of my hands, all while standing in one foot.

In the end Red had been passing through the bar and his tail hit my leg by accident and I tripped backwards sending everything flying with me and breaking the shakers and the glasses. The lemon had rolled off in the floor until it hit the side of Tifa's boot, and let me tell you she didn't look pleased to have left me in charge for some minutes while she got Marlene and Denzel back from school.

"Out." She said while pointing at the door. Oh, no she couldn't mean out in an _out _way! I had been here for such a long time that I really couldn't think of any other place to go besides … well… _his _place, but there was no way I would go back.

"But Tiff—" I started, but she interrupted me.

"You can come back inside when they finish cleaning." She mentioned while glaring at the men who looked surprised at her. She rested her hands against her hips and gave us a warning look. "I'll be attending the bar, and both of you are going to clean it, and you Yuffie will be outside greeting the customers."

We opened our mouths, but no one said anything when she shot:

"And I don't want any buts, if I get one I won't let you guys in the bar for a whole moth."

I sighed, I couldn't go against Tiffs when it came to that, besides if I wanted to go back inside I would have to wait enough for her to cool down. I walked outside the bar and stood against the door with my arms crossed and my brows furrowed while I thought about something to get my revenge against the guys. It wasn't fair at all!

"Yuffie?" A deep, dark voice asked almost surprised to see me there, and I suppressed the impulse to run away as I turned up and met Vincent's crimson gaze. His face monotonous as always, unfeelingly looking at me just as he had the last time we had met.

"Hey, Vincent, what are you doing here?" I answered with my voice sounding flat and forced as it could have ever sounded.

What could he probably be doing here? I thought he didn't wanted to know about me anymore, heck he had told me to leave him alone! But then again, I was from Wutai and not Edge, he probably had come to see Cloud and bad luck had followed him if it made him meet with me again.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered and I pursed my lips trying to keep the profanities I was thinking from leaving my mouth. If he really wanted to know why I was there I would happily tell him, but he wouldn't listen… he never listened to me.

"Oh, you know, hunting materia, running away from home … things have gone crazy in Wutai, Godo has been going crazy trying to find me a husband, so you know I thought I'd hit the road for a while." I tried to keep the part where he jumped in the story and I told him how I felt about him, but then he rejected me like the Vincent he was and broke whatever materia heart I had.

"I was informed of that." He mentioned. _Well, then why do you ask? _I thought while grumpily getting off the wall and doing a bow.

"Well, welcome to Seventh Heaven." I said in the most fake kind tone I could get. Vincent rose his brow at my movement.

"Working for Tifa?" He asked while taking the handle of the door, but not entering just in the moment, which I wished he had so I could get away from the bar as soon as I could. I wasn't a coward, ha! I laughed at cowardice in the face, but I really didn't wanted to have to see Vinnie having fun with the guys while I remembered that this cool guy in front of me had thrown my feelings away like they were on a dirty Kleenex.

"Forced to, actually." I muttered.

Vincent nodded, not a man of many words as always, and this irritated me so much!

He grabbed the handle of the door ready to enter, though his eyes suddenly flickered back to me and he finally mentioned something.

"About last time—"

"Vincent!" Tifa suddenly opened up the door and threw her arms around Vince's neck in a killer hug. Vincent awkwardly put his arms in her back returning the hug to her as she reproached at him. "Where have you been? You haven't called us in three months! I was going to make Cloud drive me to Kalm personally, and if you weren't there I was going to make Cid take me to Nibleheim!"

"I apologize." He said when she finally let him go, I couldn't feel jealous about Tifa, I mean come on she is always worried about everyone, besides she and Cloud had this kind of serious relationship going on, they still didn't admitted they were going out, but it was pretty obvious when they held their hands and everything.

And there I was trying to forget my one sided feelings for the stupid and dark Vinnie… okay add sexy to those adjectives if you want.

"Come inside, we'll have a toast for you!" Tifa told him excitedly before she turned to me. "Come on Yuffie you too, I forgive you."

In any other occasion I would have clapped in joy and run inside the bar to annoy people, but at the moment I wanted to decline and run as far as I could towards Midgar and hide there until Vince left. But then again I couldn't go against Tiffy when it came to things like these, besides she had already been mad at me because of the glasses and I didn't wanted to bother her too much if I was planning on staying a little bit longer. Or as long as Godo didn't find me.

I followed them reluctantly swinging my arms back and forth and pretending I was brooding like Vince always was, he always seemed so dark and boring, but I assure you that when he smiles little chocobos are born, and the life streams seems greener than usual. It's as rare as meteor, but really especial.

_Oh, shut up Yuffs! _I said to myself while trying not to rip my hair off. _He's a freaking lost cause, don't think about his smile and awesome eyes, and perfect hair, or that time he saved you… or the fact that he asked you to forgive him when you tried to beat him up for not showing up after the Omega incident!_

"Vincent!" Everyone cheered as we entered and I simply scurried towards the bar to put my head down. Even the drunkards seemed happy to see him, nobody even reacted like that when I came back some days ago and after some good two months without any connection with them, not since I ran away from home… if it was even considered running away, since after all I was twenty one.

"Something wrong Yuffie?" Cloud asked from the other side of the counter, during the weekends he helped Tifa out in the bar, just that he had been doing a quick delivery when Tiffs left me in charge a while ago, he had probably entered through the back door.

"My life is wrong." I mumbled before picking up my hand. "Give me something strong."

"It's barely four." He mentioned and I looked up at him.

"I don't care, if I get drunk I might as well go to sleep on the guest room." I responded before looking to the side and noticing Vincent sitting beside me. I stuck out my tongue at him and lowered my head once again.

"Damn brat, you're pretty depressed today, did ya hit your head in the fall or something?" Cid asked while I heard light his cigarette.

"Shut up!" I shot at him before getting up. Stupid old man, making it obvious. "You know what, chocobo head? Just give me flavored vodka." Cloud nodded and walked towards the freezer before coming back with a raspberry flavored vodka. I took it and walked towards the back of the bar where I surprisingly found someone I knew.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked Reno who was enjoying the sight of me and my friends reuniting… well except for Reeve, that man didn't know anything else besides work, work, and work.

"Planning my next attack." He answered with a mischievous smile and holding up his beer to me. I raised my brow and sat in the stool next to him.

"What do you mean?" I questioned before opening up the bottle in my hands and taking a small sip and feeling the cool warmth in my throat, it hadn't been so long that I started drinking legally, it wasn't like I hadn't stolen some bottles from Cid's airship, or Tifa's bar whenever I stayed there. But I wasn't so into it, it was more like an every now and then thing. Like to forget about a certain gunslinger that was nodding and talking with Cloud and Tifa as they served him something to eat and drink, and while Cid patted him in the back and Barret laughed with Red by their feet.

"Do you like dares, Yuffs?" Reno suddenly asked and I turned to him with curiosity.

"Crap, don't tell me you were here earlier." I said taking another gulp from my drink. This wouldn't be good if he saw how I told the two older guys that I _never ever _turned a dare down. Which I didn't, but this guy was nuts and would probably ask me something I didn't wanted to do.

His smirk told me everything and I sighed.

_Here we go._

"I just heard that you like dares, and I might interest you in one that I have." He said while sipping from his beer.

"Well, if you don't tell me I won't do it." I said to him while crossing my arms and looking back at Vince. We hadn't talk since that day, sometimes I wondered if he had a thing with Shelke, you know sine she had that other girl in her head… or did she? What if she was only faking it now? But then again he had told me he didn't felt anything for her when I asked him that night too…

I shook my head, there I was wondering about useless stuff again.

"I need to know if you'd do it." Reno mentioned and I looked back at him with a grin in my face.

"Of course I'd do it. I can do anything!" I assured him and he laughed.

"Fine, Yuffs, I dare you to go and kiss Mr. Dark knight right here, right now, in front of everyone, and hold it for five seconds." He said with a cunning smile.

"Sorry, Cloud's taken." I rolled my eyes setting back in my stool, but Reno isn't as dumb as he looks, and I wasn't as fool as I looked. I could feel the sweat forming in my forehead as he shook his head.

"I wasn't speaking of the boss man and you know that." He got closer to me so only I could hear him when he whispered in my ear. "I'm talking about Vincent Valentine."

My blood ran cold as I laughed nervously.

"Grossness Reno, Vince is like sixty something… well I mean he's young, he's frozen in time, but still and you know, he's like… like… Vincent, and you know…" I swallowed.

"A dare is a dare." He took another swing from his drink.

"And what do I get if I win?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

He shuffled for something in his bag and took out two shinny balls of materia, my eyes lightened up the moment I saw them.

"It's a full cure and a chocobo lure, both mastered and ready for the market, unless you can make this dare." He said with a smile.

"You're going to miss these babies." I said while extending my hands towards them, but Reno quickly stuffed them in his bag and chuckled.

"Does that mean you're in?" He asked.

"What if Vince shoots me and I die because of your fault?" I wondered still avoiding the main problem in the world at that moment: How could I do that when I actually kind of had something for Vince, it could have been so much easier to kiss even Nanaki if I were to have to do it.

"I'll ship them to Wutai with a note saying that you died honorably." He responded finishing his beer and grabbing another one from the table behind us.

I took a deep breath, I couldn't' go back now, never mind being labeled as a chicken and not getting my materia, this was about telling myself I didn't feel anything for him anymore, I needed to do this to prove that Vinnie Valentine was not in my Christmas list this year.

"Shake on it?" Reno extended his hand and I took it before shaking it firmly. He smirked and said: "Go for it."

I took the last swing of my vodka and settled it in the back table before getting up. The world seemed to stop around me, the muttering of the people in the bar were a simply murmur as my heart drummed against my ears while I made my way slowly towards the main part of the bar and where my team mates were still talking. Cloud was the first one to notice me walking towards them and he raised his brow at me probably wondering why I looked like I was about to puke, but didn't say anything as he looked back at Vincent.

I stopped behind his stool, some three steps behind it actually and felt my blood running towards my cheeks as I opened my mouth and finally spoke out.

"Hey, Vince…" My voice slightly trembling. Vincent turned around, together with Cid, Barret, Tifa, Cloud and Red, and maybe the whole other bar people. I was totally going to kill Reno after I got the materias in my hands.

Vincent's crimson eyes made contact with mine, a small questioning look in them as he parted his lips ready to ask me what did I wanted or to back off or whatever he might have said at that moment. But I couldn't let him speak. I took a step forward and a small skip to reach his neck and practically locked my arms around and behind it. My lips landing against his and surprising everyone around the bar. Barret spilled his beer over the counter and Cid began to choke in his own smoke. Cloud didn't say anything and Tifa simply covered her mouth. As for Red I couldn't see him from my position.

Vincent froze, in the most literate way of the word. His muscles tensed and he didn't even tried to push me away, he simply sat there flabbergasted at what had just happened. I simply shut my eyes and felt his lips against mine. He wasn't cold, not like I would have imagined, they were actually soft and even warm. The small flutter in my stomach told me that I had been wrong, I still had a thing for him, which totally sucked.

For a moment there, and almost when those five seconds were up, I swear I could almost feel his lips react, maybe to say something, but I was almost sure it was to kiss me back. The seconds were up and I got away from him as soon as I could running back to Reno who slipped the materia into my hand as I ran out of the bar and into the street.

Vincent probably hated me more than ever now.

xxx

I walked through the now quiet streets of Edge, heading back to the Seventh Heaven hoping that he would have already left. It was nine and almost five hours since the _incident. _I had gotten like ten calls from Tifa, of all of then there were also a few from Cloud and even Barret, but she didn't fool me, I wasn't about to answer any of them. I passed my newly bough scarf around my neck as the cold wind picked up speed through the metal filled city. I had gone to sell the materia, since every time I looked at them I remembered what I had done.

I scoffed and stuffed my hands in my new coat that reached a little under my knees, it'd be good for winter.

The bar was already closed since it was Saturday night and Tifa took Sundays off. I tiptoed towards the back and made sure the door was shut closed. When I noticed it was I sighed and got on top of some wooden boxes she had in the back, probably from the wines she got exported from different places in Gaia. I climbed into a window and looked inside. No one was there, and it was a guest room. I smiled devilishly and entered just as someone opened the door.

Vincent.

The heavens complotted against me! I opened my mouth and closed it immediately. What could I say?

_Hey, Vince! Nice seeing you! Now if you'd just let me and run out of your room so I can go to my own and hopefully die there? _

It wasn't a bad idea actually.

He stood there in the doorframe, not talking either, his hair wet and hanging in his shoulders. He had taken his bandana off, which was something different and also his gloves which he had neatly against his arm, with all of his normal clothes. Which let me tell you, he was dressed, in black pajamas and black boots, but other than that he looked pretty normal. Black did went well with him either way.

"H-hey, Vince..." I trialed off, suddenly it didn't seem like that great of a comment as he took a step forward and closed the door making sure to lock it after him.

Oh god, this was the part where he shoot me and hid my body under the bed, right? What was I thinking for two stupid materias, well no materia was stupid, but still! Now I was going to either get shot or given a life lesson that I really didn't wanted to hear. He walked towards the bed and laid his stuff in there as I slowly moved along the wall, trying not to make eye contact with him. He walked towards the window a finally leaned against it, I was now against the door itself and laid my hand against the doorknob.

"It's locked from the outside too." He said with his arms crossed against his chest. "I heard someone getting in when I was about to open it, and I guessed it was you."

"And why would you want to lock me in?" I asked as I glanced at the open window behind him. Darn it! I had fallen for his trap! I shook the doorknob behind me, but he was right, he had locked it from the outside too. Who had had the idea of making double lock doorknobs to begin with?!

"Because we need to talk." He mentioned before turning around and closing the window. I watched it slowly slide down with my last resource as he locked it too.

"Okay, I'll speak." I said while rising up my hands. "It was a dare, I messed up, I'm sorry. I'll never, ever, ever, do it again… please don't kill me."

He seemed to take it all in and analyze the information with a straight face. Without his cloak I could see his lips perfectly, the lips I kissed that day. Oh Gosh, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks again, I desperately looked for something else to pay attention to and turned towards the roof fan.

_Look at how it turns and turns, yep that's so interesting._

I heard him walk towards me, but I kept my sight fixed in the fan. This was how I died, or got exiled from his friend circle, or whatever I had been classified in before. Suddenly I couldn't see the fan anymore, but the top of his head, and I swallowed hard hoping this would end fast, or that if he was going to tell me what he told me the last time that he would just do it and stop the suspense because I knew it'd hurt just as bad if not worse than when he had told me he didn't wanted anything to do with me.

I almost jumped when he slammed his hands against the door and besides each side of my shoulders. I looked at his face getting the message and was captured by his eyes again. Why did I had to like him? Why was he so… so … perfect and completely imperfect at the same time? I could even choose him over materia if they asked me to choose.

"Why?" He asked and I looked at him confused, his face not too far away from mine as if trying to find an answer in my eyes.

"Why what, Vinnie?" I asked with a nervous smile almost feeling my heart against my throat.

"Why won't you give up?" My jaw almost dropped, of all the things he could have asked, he asked that? He could have asked why I didn't just go and die, or why did I have to be so annoying, but he asked me to give up just like as if this was the easiest thing ever?

My nervousness was suddenly replaced with rage.

"What do you mean with why?" I questioned now not afraid of looking at him directly in the eyes.

He sighed and got off of the door walking slowly toward the window once more.

"Oh, so now you can make questions but not me?!" I asked walking behind him.

"You did not answered mine either." He said looking down at me.

"Be-because it's stupid!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Then you wouldn't mind answering it." He shrugged.

"Yes I would!" I shot crossing my arms like him.

"Why?" He insisted, it was the first time in a long time that I had seen Vinnie so interest in a conversation with me.

"I already said it's stupid." I countered once more, and recognized the small glint of interest in his eyes. He took a step towards me and I took a step backwards. Oh, no not again.

"Then allow me to change the question, Yuffie." His hand suddenly shot towards mine and caught my wrist so I wouldn't back away anymore. "What I mean with my question is, do you still have feelings for me? And why?"

"I refuse to answer that question." I said pursing my lips when I ended my statement.

"I _dare_ you to answer my question." He responded and I widened my eyes at him.

I couldn't believe him! How could he? That was not fair!

I sighed, for my honor, I couldn't back away on whatever I said once. I would never turn a dare down.

"Yes, I do! Happy? I still freaking have something for you and if I kissed you for anything other than a dare from stupid Reno was because I wanted to make sure I didn't like you anymore. But guess what Vincent? I still do, and I hate it, I hate it because I know that you don't feel the same! … And I know you'll hate me because of what I did, but … but…" I looked down and laughed sarcastically. "But it's not so easy to simply give up, you know? Much less when you're me, I never give up, Vince, and if you can't live with that, then I'll make sure to go away again, that's why I left Nibleheim after you turned me down. I'll just find another town."

"Why?" He asked again and I looked up at him slightly irritated.

"Could you simply ask another question—" Suddenly he pulled me close to him and brought his lips down against mine. And this time I was the one that was stunned in place as he kissed me fiercely. Something I was completely not prepared for, but didn't minded it either.

I returned the kiss, not caring if maybe I had gotten drunk all this time and was dreaming in the guest room if Cloud had to take me upstairs. I didn't cared, I would have to deal with them getting mad at me for getting drunk later, and I was going to enjoy this stupid dream as long as I could.

My back hit the wall and locked my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me as he cupped my face with his bare hands. I couldn't think straight anymore, maybe I was drunk. Or so I thought until he bit my lower lips and I jumped in surprise managing to bang my head against his forehead and stopping us both. I looked up at him with my mouth hanging open.

It was real.

Not a dream.

Not a drunken ream either.

I touched my lips, which felt tingly as he cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked completely confused about the events that had just taken place.

"Why is it that I can't give up in thinking about you, Yuffie? My first question wasn't directed towards you." He smiled, Vincent _smiled _at me. Something he had done before, but almost never did. "I was asking myself."

"Since when?" I asked with a grin growing in my lips and butterflies killing each other in my stomach.

"Since some months ago, just that I didn't wanted to tell myself, I couldn't admit it to myself." He answered. "After so many years grieving for a woman that couldn't return my love, I didn't felt worthy of loving anyone else. So I turned you away." He looked at his hands and then at me. "I'm sorry."

I laughed, relieved of so many things and jumped at him before wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug that could be compared to Tifa's.

"You know, you could have made things a hell lot easier if you hadn't being so stubborn to yourself." I mentioned feeling a great weight being lifter from my shoulders.

Vincent chuckled.

"I am aware of that." He placed a hand around my shoulders. "But I was going to go look for you, that was the reason I came to Edge, to ask if Tifa had seen you."

Oh the irony of life, and I had though he had come to run away from me in case I went back to Nibleheim.

"And here I thought you wanted to kill me." I laughed.

"Then I just gave you the kiss of death." He responded and I looked up to see him smiling again. I could totally get used to this.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of anything, then." I answered with a smug grin. He chuckled and nodded.

"Then I dare you to kiss me again."

_**xxxx**_

_**(A/N)**_

_**In the original fic, the story ended when she kissed him in the bar and he asked her out, but it was out of character from Vince and it was also really short. **_

_**I hope that this was more "believable" hahaha . Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!**_


End file.
